Soul Taker
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: I am Brooklyn Kingston, in a mental asylum, my Beyblade is taken from me and all the things that I want to see are cut off. Now all the company I have are the voices inside my head...


FlamesOfFury-Revised and read through.

When I wrote this and posted it, my life was just depressing all of the time, there was no good points, no happy thoughts. Just total sadness which is why I wrote this plus I wanted to do another Brooklyn fiction and Chibi Amo's Guardian Angel, My Hikari inspired me which is excellent by the way. One of my all time favourite fictions I suggest you to take a look after you've read this of course.

It's rated M for a good reason…

The name refers to the darkness within Brooklyn's heart.

Real Summary-Darkness is in everyone's heart so what happens when everything is taken from you. I am Brooklyn Kingston, in a mental asylum, your Beyblade is taken from you and all the things that you want to see are cut off. Darkness is coming…

It's long so you have been warned and a little bit different and dark, if you don't like dark fictions don't read.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

Review when you have read.

* * *

**Soul Taker-FlamesOfFury**

"So is this kid actually sane or not?"

Don't ya know? He went crazy during his Beyblade match between that Tyson Granger kid…"

"Oh…"

"Do ya research Jen!"

"Soz, Sal!"

Jen was quite attractive, she had long brown hair which was perfectly straight, she had blue eyes, she was definitely the most attractive out of the two. Sal was small and quite fat. She had short blond hair and had green eyes.

Both treated the patients held here with respect and kindness but Sal would be the one to get mad if she was stressed.

The two women walked down the hall of the rooms of the patients. The hallway was white as was most of the place. It gave the patients an understanding of that everyone thing was white so that there was nothing to hide.

Sal and Jen had got to their destination.

"Brooklyn Kingston" Sal said.

"Just transferred last night…" Sal continued.

Jen positioned herself in front of Sal looking though the small round window that gave light to the room. Inside the room, was just a bed and a person separating them both was a door with a round window.

Brooklyn had orange hair and was tall and thin. In some people's opinion a real cutie. He wore a straight jacket and Jen watched his chest move inwards and outwards as he inhaled and exhaled air.

"Are you sure he should be in here? He looks so cute…" Jen said.

"I'm sure, nearly killing Kai Hiwatari with his Beyblading skills, rising off the floor of the stadium with a pair of black wings, talking about someone controlling him and taking over him, yada, yada, haven't we heard it before?" Sal said.

"Umm, I don't think…" Jen began.

"Look, wake him up and explain to him, I'll probably bit his head off, I'll get Stan 'The Man' up", putting air quotes around The Man part.

Sal carried on down the corridor taking a left to disappear out of sight. Jen unattached the keys from her belt and opened the door.

Brooklyn moved as he heard a noise.

"Wake up" A voice came.

'Who's that?' Brooklyn thought.

He opened his eyes to see a pair of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Jen was smiling him. Brooklyn's eyes focused. 'I'm not dreaming' Brooklyn thought.

"What the hell?" Brooklyn said looking around him. The room was small; he was in a straight jacket. His eyes began to wander, going round the room.

"Where am I?" Brooklyn asked Jen hoping she was friendly enough to answer the question.

"Mental asylum, dear" Jen simply answered.

Jen turned and Brooklyn saw Sal and a tall man who had a suit on. He had a moustache and a pair of glasses to go with it, he had black hair and made his way past Sal and Jen and got onto the bed as Brooklyn moved away.

"My name is Doctor Ferdinand…" He said offering his hand. Brooklyn didn't take it; he just stared at the ground.

"Why am I here?" Brooklyn asked.

"You are here because you are not sane enough to live among civilised people, the constant rants of this "darkness" you have signified that tried to take over you…"

"Stop!" Brooklyn said, standing up off the bed.

"Calm down Mr. Kingston!" Doctor Ferdinand said, he turned to Sal who had a needle of a green like substance.

Brooklyn stopped and stared at the needle as Jen looked highly concerned. Brooklyn looked at the floor as Doctor Ferdinand cleared his throat.

"Right, Jen and Sal here are going to lead to the recreation area where you will stay before some lunch and then you will be let out into the garden for a walk around, that is unless you behave yourself and after a month after we talk one to one and I find you sane enough you will be let out"

Brooklyn sighed.

"Ok" He said.

Doctor Ferdinand moved his hand down so Sal put away the needle.

"I'll be seeing you Mr. Kingston" Doctor Ferdinand said as exited Brooklyn's room.

'I don't like him!' Brooklyn thought.

"Come on Brooklyn" Jen said.

'She's nice but she's not!' Brooklyn thought as he looked at Jen and Sal respectively as Jen took off his straight jacket.

Brooklyn was led out the door passing several weird people on the way to the recreation room.

They got to the recreation room and Sal and Jen went round the other patients and checked them out. Brooklyn leaned against the wall and lowered his head.

He couldn't believe that this was happening _because of you._

_Don't blame me; I was trying to make you strong…_

_You know it's true…_

"NO IT'S NOT!" Brooklyn yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at Brooklyn, he tried to avoid their gazes but it was too hard and he slumped down the wall sobbing in his knees as he got to the bottom.

Everyone was still quiet as Jen and Sal went over.

"Can I go outside?" Brooklyn asked looking at Jen, eyes all red and shaking.

"Sure…" Jen said as he led him through some double doors and down a corridor.

Brooklyn ran as he saw the sliding door that led to a mini garden.

Jen unlocked the door and Brooklyn ran through, he gazed around and saw flowers, little bushes and trees surroundings. It was beautiful for such a horrid place. Brooklyn's face lit up as he span around reaching his arms out breathing in the air.

He looked up and he sighed as he saw a clear roof which gave light to the garden. Jen watched as Brooklyn walked over to some flowers.

"Mr. Kingston, I am going to leave you here for a couple of hours, I will come and get you when the time is right…"

Brooklyn nodded as he sniffed a flower.

Jen closed the sliding door and left.

* * *

"How can you let him out there?" Doctor Ferdinand shouted at Jen in his office.

"His condition thrives in conditions like that!"

"But Sir, he was so calm in the garden!"

But nothing, get him out of there and I will deal with him later!"

Back in the garden Brooklyn was sitting on the ground crushing flowers, he had a carved branch and was mixing the crushed seeds and petals together. He wrapped the crushing into a leaf and tied them into a vine.

He slipped it down into his sleeve and sat on the ground.

"Mr. Kingston" Jen said as Brooklyn looked over towards her.

Her nice voice was now gone as she had lost all sense of feeling in her voice. She had a red mark on the side of her face and her eyes were red.

Brooklyn remained seated as he looked at these features.

"NOW!" Jen shouted.

Brooklyn did so and got to the sliding door, Jen grabbed him by the arm and lead him back to his room.

"Are you ok?" Brooklyn said as he was lead to the room.

"No…" Jen said.

"Tell me" Brooklyn said.

"Why would I tell a crazed person like you!" Jen snapped.

Brooklyn was silenced as he was lead to his small room.

He gasped as he saw Doctor Ferdinand standing in his room when he got there.

"Leave us Jen!" Doctor Ferdinand said as Jen and Brooklyn entered the room.

Jen left and Brooklyn stared at the floor.

"Shut the door, Mr. Kingston…" Doctor Ferdinand said.

Brooklyn did so; he saw a straight jacket on the bed and looked at Dr. Ferdinand.

Dr. Ferdinand smirked as he walked towards Brooklyn, Brooklyn backed up against the wall as he got closer.

"You are now no longer admitted to enter our garden, your condition will get even worse, you are mental harm and could risk harm to others…"

Brooklyn's face grew to anger as Dr. Ferdinand turned around.

Brooklyn grabbed him by the neck from behind and pulled back.

Dr. Ferdinand choked on air as he tried to speak.

"I am _NOT MENTAL_!" Brooklyn whispered snappily.

"Then again…" Brooklyn tightened the grip on his neck with his right hand as he reached down his sleeve with his free hand.

He got out the leaf and shoved it into Dr. Ferdinand's mouth.

"Swallow…" Brooklyn said evilly as a purple aroma surrounded him.

Dr. Ferdinand gulped.

"Good, well done…" Brooklyn let go off his grip on his neck and grabbed both of his hands and tied round his back.

"You're going to die soon…" Brooklyn said coldly in his ear.

"Mr. Kingston…" Dr. Ferdinand said hoarsely.

"King Of Darkness, if you don't mind…" Brooklyn said laughing silently to himself.

Dr. Ferdinand was getting hot and sweaty, his eyes were all red and he was gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry, I'll let you go, I'm sorry for everything I've done…"

"Why what have you done?" Brooklyn said.

"I…"

"Say it!" Brooklyn snapped.

"I didn't mean to…"

Brooklyn dug his nails into Dr. Ferdinand's arms.

"I…raped… Jen…"

"Bastard…, women have to bet treated with respect, I hope to one day meet someone that loves me and understand me…"

"You don't belong in this world a moment longer" Brooklyn said as he bent Dr. Ferdinand's arm back and twisted it.

He heard a snap as D. Ferdinand tried to yell out but he couldn't.

Brooklyn got his arm and wrapped it around his neck, hard and getting closer and closer to the end.

He growled as he heard a snap and Dr. Ferdinand fell to the floor.

Brooklyn's head twitched and his left eye went mad with twitches.

_How could you do that?_

_I didn't…_

_We both did it; I'm a part of you…_

_You can never escape me…_

_Please…_

_Stop your whining, you sound pitiful!_

_NO!_

SLAP!

Brooklyn felt a slap across his face, a red mark appeared as his face hung.

_Now listen or you'll get worse that that…_

_Get the keys…_

Brooklyn stood up as he glowed a dark purple.

He heard someone locking doors down the corridor.

He grabbed the keys that were attached to the belt of Dr. Ferdinand and dashed out of the room.

He looked down the hall and saw a shadow of a guard.

He saw a janitor's closet and tried it. Open. He entered and turned on the light that was close by.

He shut the door as he looked around.

He saw a razor blade that was probably used for gardening as it was near some watering cans.

He turned as he was a guard at the doorway.

He lunged at him, knocking him down.

"Two to my victims…"

Brooklyn slashed the knife along the guard's neck, closing his eyes as he felt the blood splatter on his face.

He got it off his face and licked his fingers.

He sighed as he dragged the guard into the closet; he got his set of keys and carried down the corridor.

He turned left and felt the room shake.

He held his head.

_Keep going, then turn left, you will get to the main office…_

Brooklyn silently jogged, turning left when he got to it.

He saw a guard watching what looked like the entrance to an office. The door was glass and see through.

Brooklyn silently jogged towards him, blade back in his right hand.

He reached round, slicing his neck, the guard fell to the floor, blood splattered on the door as his head slammed on it.

"Oh my god!" He heard a voice.

Brooklyn remained calm; he heard footsteps coming from the door.

The door opened as he saw two guards and Sal.

"Out of my way!" Brooklyn screamed as his head twitched.

He advanced forward, showing off the knife to them.

"I've done three; do you want to make it six?" Brooklyn said laughing.

"Put the knife down, Mr…" Sal said.

"KING OF DARKNESS!" Brooklyn yelled.

He ran and round housed a guard knocking him onto a desk, his head hitting it and he fell to the floor, blood started to pour from his head.

"Two left!" Brooklyn said.

He held the knife to his face and slashed it around. He held it to Sal and the remaining guard as his tongue glided around his lips.

"M…King Of…" Sal stuttered.

"Please…" The guard stared to moan.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Brooklyn said as he threw the blade, it landed in the guard's forehead, he fell to the ground like a toy doll.

Sal screamed as Brooklyn jumped, rolling and grabbing it from his forehead.

"You're the only one left, now a quick question, where is my Beyblade?" Brooklyn said through gritted teeth.

"It's here…" Sal said as she turned, reaching into a cupboard, pulling out of a box. She opened that showing off Zeus. It glowed as did Brooklyn a dark purple.

"Come to your master…" Brooklyn said.

"Toss it, I don't trust as far as I could throw you…" Brooklyn said.

Sal threw it and Brooklyn grabbed it.

"Thanks!" Brooklyn said.

"I never liked you, I just need one more answer, where is Jen?"

"Leave her alone!"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"She's in the room, past this to the right, if you want to get out, you'll have to go through the room she is in. After that use this key…"

Sal passed Brooklyn a key.

"Just don't kill me; I have kids and a husband…"

_Don't kill her!_

_We must, she might warn others, stop our escape, we must escape…_

_No this is too much…_

_We have to get out…_

_No…_

_SILENCE!_

_You can't do it!_

_On the contrary, I'm not, you are!_

Brooklyn screamed as he threw the blade at Sal, it stuck in her skull as she dropped to the floor.

Brooklyn looked at his hands, they were covered with blood, his eye let out a small tear.

_You are fucking pitiful, move on and get out we need to seek revenge…_

_I can't do this anymore…_

Brooklyn felt a force in his stomach and he flew upwards before crashing to the floor.

Brooklyn glowed black as he stood up; his eyes looked like they were possessed as he stood up. He pulled the knife out of Sal's head and smirked.

Brooklyn opened the door with the key that Sal had given him.

As he ventured forward, he heard crying from the right exactly where he was heading.

He opened the door with the same key and opened the door.

Inside he saw Jen with her head in her hands crying as she sat on a sofa. The room seemed to be like a staff room.

"Jen?" Brooklyn said.

Jen looked up at Brooklyn, she was a wreck, her eyes were bloodshot, tears covered her faces and her once straight hair was now all messy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ho did you get this far?"

Brooklyn walked over and sat down beside Jen he moved his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I know what happened…" Brooklyn said.

"He won't hurt you anymore…" Brooklyn continued.

"I was so scared…" Jen said.

Brooklyn felt at peace as he held Jen.

"Come with me…" Brooklyn said.

"Leave this place…"

"It's not that easy…" Jen said.

"Don't worry about anyone in here…"

"But what about Sal?" Jen said.

Brooklyn fell quiet and broke off the hug, he stood up and moved towards the door that led out the room, out of the asylum or so he was told.

"Where is she?" Jen asked.

"Jen…" Brooklyn said.

Brooklyn moved in and knelt down; he leaned in and started to kiss her.

Her lips were so soft as he continued to kiss her.

Jen broke it off, pushing Brooklyn away and he fell on the floor.

He quickly stood up.

"I think I love you…" Brooklyn said.

"Listen, you're a nice guy but being here doesn't help our relationship…" Jen said.

"Well I can escape with you now; we can leave this place and never return, we can be together…" Brooklyn said.

"You still haven't answered my question, where is Sal and what do you mean when you said I don't have to worry about anyone in here?"

"I killed them…" Brooklyn said.

"BASTARD!" Jen shouted as she slapped him across the face.

Brooklyn laughed as he stood up, eyes bloodshot, left eye twitching.

"You really are special, no one has really hurt me if they are not special…"

"Get away from me!" Jen snapped.

"Wrong, Little Miss…" Brooklyn smirked.

He looked at the blade that was attached to its belt. He pulled it out. He swung it round looking at Jen as he did it.

"Just get out of here…" Jen said.

Brooklyn turned as he saw three guards emerge from the swinging door that banged on the wall.

"FREEZE!" One shouted.

They all had guns and walked inside the room, they moved around Brooklyn forming a circle.

Pistols loaded the continued rounding Brooklyn.

"Get down Jen!" Brooklyn said.

"Put the knife down!" One said.

They had now stopped and were all pointed at him as Jen leaned down on the wall curled up in a ball.

"PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!"

Brooklyn chucked the knife at the one closest to him, hitting him in the head, jumped dodging two bullets, the two guards' bullets hit the opposite guards they both fell down and Brooklyn grabbed the knife.

He stroked the hold of it and picked up a gun, reloading it as he did so.

Jen was crying as she stood up and looked at Brooklyn.

"GO!" Jen shouted.

* * *

"I can't not without you…" Brooklyn said.

He moved over to Jen holding her as she cried, she naturally put her head down and continued to cry.

"Go…" Jen said.

Brooklyn held Jen's head up and he stroked the tears off her face, he kissed Jen.

She kneaded him and kicked his head on the way down.

Brooklyn fell to the floor, the blade, his Beyblade from his belt and the gun lay near his arms just in reach.

Jen leaned on the wall panting for breath.

She rubbed her lips and spitted on the floor.

She gasped as she saw blood coming from Brooklyn.

She rushed towards him kicking the gun but he was prepared, he and his Beyblade shone black as he jumped up, kicking Jen onto the wall.

"Tsk… Tsk…"

Jen coughed up blood as she lay on the wall.

He picked up the gun and attached his Beyblade and his blade to his belt.

He shot a round in the wall near Jen as she screamed.

He reloaded and smiled.

His head twitched and his body rocked from side to side.

Jen looked up drowsily.

"GET OUT, WE HAVE TO DISPOSE OF HER!"

Brooklyn screamed as he crashed into the opposite wall.

Jen tried to get up but she couldn't get up.

Brooklyn stood up shouting a different language.

It was totally random to Jen as she tried to move.

Brooklyn raised the gun aiming for Jen.

He fired…

Jen's head flew back into the wall hitting it. She fell to the ground.

Brooklyn flew across the room, hitting the ceiling and back to the floor.

"Is that all you got?" Brooklyn shouted.

He rose to his feet and unlocked the door to lead out. He saw a door with an exit sign one it, he reloaded the gun and pushed the door open.

A gate lay in front, no guards were around, Brooklyn climbed over the fence and ran onto a road, he saw the entrance of the asylum but he couldn't run.

_How could you do that?_

_FUCK OFF!_

_No!_

_Let me go we need revenge…_

_Kai fucking beat me…_

_IT WAS ME!_

Brooklyn screamed he threw his blade on the ground chipping the attack ring.

_What are you doing?_

_No…_

_STOP!_

Brooklyn grabbed the knife and stabbed it through Zeus.

Zeus' bit chip smashed and Brooklyn screamed and his head went crazy, twitching around.

Brooklyn yelled as his back arched.

"FUCK OFF!" Brooklyn yelled.

But it was too late two black wings pierced his skin spilling blood as they formed.

They moved as Brooklyn looked at the knife.

"I am sorry to everyone that I have hurt…" Brooklyn said.

"Kai, I'll see you in hell…"

Brooklyn lunged the knife into his heart.

He fell to the ground as blood moved away from his body…

* * *

FlamesOfFury-I told you it was dark and I told you it was long. If you didn't like it, that's the way it goes. This was written at a time when I just felt like ending it but I'm fine now as the love stories suggest.

Anyway review and thanks for reading my fiction.


End file.
